


At Last

by Starry_Storm_Phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demons, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Achilles Come Down (Gang of Youths), Inspired by Music, Mental Health Issues, One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Storm_Phoenix/pseuds/Starry_Storm_Phoenix
Summary: Dean was no fighter.





	At Last

He stared over the edge down at the ground below. The fall down ending with a bloody splat would be so gentle compared to the pain that brought him up here. Now he would die. His life would end. No more hunting alongside his Sammy. If that's the price he had to pay for death, then he was willing to give it. He was about to die, and he wasn't coming back this time. The people who loved him would be alright without him, even if it was hard. They've always been a lot stronger than him. Being a hunter, Dean was a fighter. Battling creatures like demons. What he never let others see is that deep down inside him, he dealt with other demons, and there was nothing supernatural about those ones. The way he saw it, when it came to those ones, Dean Winchester was no fighter, so here he stood, on the edge. Looking down at his impending death, he smiled a soft smile. He'd find peace at last.

**Author's Note:**

> This one is sad, but I think I like how it turned out. It's never mentioned in the work but the inner demons I had in mind he had was internalized homophobia. I guess it could be interpreted as many things, though.


End file.
